C a t a s t r o p h e in the Making
by HeavenlyBlindx.-Xalcry
Summary: AU.Due to Axel and Paine's violent tendencies,they must suffer the same fate:Etiquette class.All they have to do is pass,or face the consequences.Axel can't stand his partner.And for Paine,the urge to deck Axel in the face seems all the more tempting...
1. Run Down

**HeavenlyBlind: **Now how did an idea like this occur? Simple. All because of action figures. My Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts action figures, to be exact. I personally hate to touch them, but Xalcry … she loves to make them do … _things_. _Things_ I willingly allow. Anyway, she made the Paine action figure hold down and sit on the Axel one while she pinned his arm behind his back.

Then the idea sparked to make a fanfiction about the two. What made it even better? No one has ever done this pairing before, which makes it all the more better. My bestie, Xalcry, and I were determined to conquer a pairing that has yet to be done! Though I don't see why not? I mean, Axel and Paine are like a match made in Hell, right? Oh the possibilities with this pairing …

_The Works_**: **

Xalcry will be writing for Axel in Third Person POV. I will be writing for Paine in Third Person POV as well. The chapters themselves are their own One-Shot type stories I suppose. Every other chapter is told through the character's eyes: For example, First chapter: Axel; Second chapter: Paine; Third chapter: Axel; Fourth chapter: Paine; and so on and so forth. The whole plot rundown is below, so get to it!

**Well, here's to our first Collab Fic!**

**Enjoy!**

**!Read & Review!**

* * *

><p><em>~ C a t a s t r o p h e<em> **in** the _Making ~_

_[They'll show them all ... just in their own psychotic, destructive ways ...] _

**_(Let the Mayhem begin.)_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>S u m m a r y:<span>**

~ **Axel** ~

[By: Xalcry]

_Etiquette class or Military school. Some idiotic prissy class that he can bull shit through or hell on Earth with bitchy guys that need to get laid. Needless to say, Axel chose the etiquette class. Now all he has to do is pass. Just pass. And passing depends on his less than cooperative partner …_

* * *

><p>~ <em>Paine<em> ~

(By: HeavenlyBlind)

_This is ridiculous! Send her to etiquette class? Because her _"physical mannerisms are somewhat boyish_"? Honestly, what a joke! As if she'd set one foot into a room full of judgmental princess- wannabes and prissy boys, who, by the way, have their heads shoved so far up their asses that they think they're the World's gift from God. Unfortunately for Paine, she is about to enter a whole other Realm of Cruel and Unusual torture when face with an Ultimatum: tolerate and pass etiquette class or suffer in an all girls Yevonites Boarding School. Now she has to put up with the snobs, uncomfortable frilly dresses, and a partner who is as stubborn as he is useless. Though he seems to be growing on her … like a tumor._

* * *

><p><em>Thanks!<em>

_HeavenlyBlind & Xalcry_

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Disclaimer: We do <em>**_NOT_**_ own the Kingdom Hearts & Final Fantasy characters! They belong to Sqaure Enix; We just use them for our plots!)_**


	2. Mommy's Lil' Pain in the Ass

**A/N:** Hey, Xalcry here. In my defense, HeavenlyBlind makes it sound like I abuse her action figures. I do no such thing. I merely make hilarious and/ or epic scenes with them. Like Axel pulling a Captain Morgan on Roxas' back XD

**Anyway, here's the first instalment of our story. **

**Hope you like it!**

**Read and review, please :3**

* * *

><p><em>~ C a t a s t r o p h e<em> **in** the _Making ~_

_[They'll show them all ... just in their own psychotic, destructive ways ...] _

**_(Let the Mayhem begin.)_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>C h a p t e r<span>**: I

**[Axel]**

~ Mommy's Lil' Pain in the Ass ~

_("You are the reason why some animals eat their young.")_

"One week! You couldn't go one damn week without getting your dumb-ass in trouble!"Renoyelled as he paced back and forth.

Axel sat in his chair slouched and sunk down with his feet on the kitchen table and his arms crossed over his chest. Everything about his eyes and posture exuded complete and utter boredom mixed with indifference. He sighed exasperatedly as his father continued his pacing.

Renostopped to face Axel. "I get home from working to keep a roof over _your_ head and food in _your_ stomach and what do I find? A message from the principle saying that his car is on the **_ROOF_****!**" Reno pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes closed, and said in a dangerously calm manner, "I don't want to know how and I already know why, that being your a _dumb-ass_." He threw his hands in the air and looked up as he dropped into the chair across from Axel. "The hell are we going to do you? You're, surprisingly, smart enough to be in AP English and know how many times you can get suspended a year without failing-"

"And what 'crimes,' as you call them, result in what kind of punishment," Axel interrupted with a touch of pride in his voice.

Renojust stared at Axel before pointing at him and saying, "Interrupt me again, smart-ass, and you're twice as fucked."

Axel rolled his eyes before closing them.

Suddenly, Axel's head was forced forward, eyes opened wide in surprise, from the solid whack he received upside the head.

He saw Larxene walk by him to stand next to his father with one elbow onReno's shoulder.

"You are the reason why some animals eat their young," Larxene said. "'Kids' are supposed to be 'mommy's lil angels.' Well, you're 'mommy's lil pain in the ass.' But you are an angel. An angel sent from Heaven to fuck up my life."

"Love you too, Mom," Axel said dryly.

"Shut the hell up when I'm talking to you, shit head," Larxene snapped. "When we were your age, we couldn't have fun. Instead, we had you."

"Don't get us wrong,"Renosaid, looking up at his wife with a wolfish grin. "We had fun making ya."

Larxene grinned down atRenoand walked two fingers across the shoulder she leaned on and slightly down his chest. "Can't believe we broke that podium."

"And the chair,"Renoadded, as he gazed into Larxene's eyes.

"Oh yeah, and that desk," Larxene added.

"Point. Where is it?" Axel snapped frantically, eyes closed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Best prom night ever,"Renosaid. Larxene kissed back.

"God damn it! Where the hell is your point?" Axel exclaimed.

Larxene pulled back fromRenoslowly. Then she turned her head quickly, ocean blue eyes frozen with anger.

"Your father and I decided. Military school to legally beat the dumb-ass 'bad boy' bull shit out of you or etiquette class to whip you into a gentleman."

"Last chance to redeem yourself. We choose when you screw up next,"Renoadded.

"Wow, you guys got desperate," Axel said sarcastically.

"Choose one or I'll use you for work training," Larxene snarled.

She worked as a Shinra body guard whereRenoworks as an agent.

"Alright, alright. Chill. Take a Midol or something."

Larxene growled and went to lunge at Axel, butRenokept her back by a grip on her waist.

"Fine. Etiquette class. Sheesh." With that, Axel stood and sauntered out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks!<em>

_Xalcry_

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Disclaimer: We do <em>**_NOT_**_ own the Kingdom Hearts & Final Fantasy characters! They belong to Sqaure Enix; We just use them for our plots!)_**


End file.
